


To Know a Snake

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: She despised everything he stood for, yet it feels as though he is twisting the knife one last time.





	To Know a Snake

The wedding is a small but elegant affair, with only immediate family and a few close friends in attendance. The newlyweds embrace lovingly on the decorated platform just a few meters from her. Seeing them kiss, she laughs a quiet, bitter, laugh, inwardly, while outwardly cheering for the bride and groom like the remainder of the guests.

He does not turn, even for a moment, to look at her or acknowledge her presence; his silver gaze is fixed entirely on Narcissa and all efforts to catch his eye are in vain.

She watches silently as the man who has shared her bed two nights ago, proudly and calmly introduces her sister as his wife and does so without a twinge of guilt or regret. Her own feelings are in stark contrast, an abyss of remorse and jealousy. She bites her lip to stop herself from thinking about the long, pale hair that is nearly the colour of snow and the skillful alabaster fingers, and to think instead about the dark, cruel snake engraved on his left arm.

She despises his suave ways with which he makes her blush one moment and her sister the next. She despises his charm and his confident manner, and everything else about him. Yet she can not despise him, albeit not for lack of trying.

He stands for everything she can never believe in. These are the words she has repeated to herself, over and over, hoping that one day, she will believe in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge
> 
> Pairing: Andromeda Black/Lucius Malfoy
> 
> Word Count: 250
> 
> I have never written for this pairing before, and I never thought I would, but here we are! Hopefully no one was too OOC.  
> Also, I can't do story titles or summaries, clearly.
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
